


Your Dad Is Hot

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, I dunno How tot tag this, Liam's Dad is hot, Ogling, dilf, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “Ever hear of a shirt dad.” Liam joked, and caught Mason staring agape at his father's admittedly ripped body. Dad must've caught Mason. Staring too because he quirked an amused brow at Mason but didn't call.him out on the staring.“Shirts  are 100% optional in this house hon.” Dad wrapped his long arm around Liam's shoulder and hugged him. Liam feigned annoyance grumbling at his fathers over affectionate ways. Which he totally needed. “Order us something for dinner I've gotta do some work in my office.”He was totally tempted to laugh as Mason's eyes followed his dad all the way up the stairs. “Dude your Dad is hot.”“Yah nastee” Liam said channeling his inner Raven Simone. As he dialed for their favorite pizza place.





	

**Your dad is Hot**

 

**Lysandre Augustine**

 

Mason was totally kicking his ass. Apparently Mortal Kombat was not Liam's game. “Finish Him” the voice from the game called, and Mason's character proceeded to rip the head off Liam's character with the spine attached.

 

“Dude you suck at this.” Mason teased shoving his best friend playfully. Liam growled at him playfully shoving. Him in response.

 

“You suck in general. “ Liam grumbled getting up to get them sodas.

 

“Very well according to Corey.” Liam stopped the clear blowjob comment registering and making him cringe.

 

“Totally didn't need to know that!” He shuddered. The thought of Mason having any sort of sex was gross. Not because he had a problem with gay sex it was just gross to picture your best friend going down on his boyfriend. Just eww.

 

“Neither did I.” Liam's dad said coming out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweats drying his hair.

 

“Ever hear of a shirt dad.” Liam joked, and caught Mason staring agape at his father's _admittedly_ ripped body. Dad must've caught Mason. Staring too because he quirked an amused brow at Mason but didn't call.him out on the staring.

 

“Shirts  are 100% optional in this house hon.” Dad wrapped his long arm around Liam's shoulder and hugged him. Liam feigned annoyance grumbling at his fathers over affectionate ways. _Which he totally needed._ “Order us something for dinner I've gotta do some work in my office.”

 

He was totally tempted to laugh as Mason's eyes followed his dad all the way up the stairs. “Dude your Dad is hot.”

 

“Yah nastee” Liam said channeling his inner Raven Simone. As he dialed for their favorite pizza place.

\---

 

How Stiles had managed to break his arm by falling off the couch Liam couldn't comprehend. But like a good friend he was keeping Stiles company while his arm was being encased in plaster. “You have to be the world's biggest klutz.” Liam teased earning him a glare from the older teen.

 

“Shuddup puppy.” Stiles grumbled and Melissa snorted from where she was wrapping up Stiles’ arm. Liam tried not to smile at Stiles misfortune. The door swung open and Liam's dad walked in taking a look at Stiles. He shook his head again.

 

“Your dad's on the way Stiles.” He looked at Melissa and waved. “You're Scott's mom right?” Melissa looked up from what she was doing and stopped her eyes raking over his father's form.

 

“Yes I'm Melissa.” She moved to shake his hand but opted against it since her hands were covered in plaster.

 

“I'm Lysandre, I'm Liam's Biological father.” That was surprisingly diplomatic being dad usually said _‘Liam's Real Father’_ in a very bitter tone when he introduced himself. Liam smiled at him for that, it hadn't been easy to get his Father and Stepfather to tolerate each other. “Well I gotta get back to the office. You staying with Stiles or you want me to run you home Li?”

 

“I'll stay here, I'll catch a ride from Dr. Geyer.” Liam was careful to not call Mark dad in front of his biological father. He hated the utterly devastated look on his face when he called his mother's husband dad.

 

“Alright honey.” Dad kissed Liam on the cheek giving Stiles and Melissa an eyeful of his butt as he bent over. “Love you buddy.”

 

“Love you too Dad.” Melissa and Stiles followed his dad out of the room with their eyes. _Stop ogling my father._

 

“Hate to see him go but loved to watch him leave.” Melissa muttered and Stiles hummed in agreement.

 

“Liam your dad is hot.” Liam growled at Stiles in warning.

 

“I will break your other arm.” Liam threatened, causing Stiles to chuckle heavily.

  
“You should take it as a back handed compliment Liam. I can definitely see where you get your looks.” Liam quirked a brow at Stiles and felt his cheeks heat as he blushed. _Asshole._


End file.
